La passion d'Ishval
by Katsune-Mai-san
Summary: Autorisons une petite virée dans les retranchement de l'armée de Central durant la guerre d'Ishval. Certains soldats ont... Chaud


Ishval, 1885

Alors que les bombes explosaient, que les soldats tuaient des civils, que les snipers attaquaient leurs cibles, dans les retranchements militaires de l'armée de Central, une tente bougeait violement. Il n'y avait pourtant pas une once de vent. Des gémissements et des halètements se faisait entendre malgré le faites que l'auteur faisait tout pour les retenir.

À l'intérieur de cette tente, deux corps plein de sueurs venaient de retomber sur les lits de camps après leurs ébats.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait Roy ? » demanda le premier.

« L'amour. » lui répondit le dénommé Roy.

« On est deux mecs… »

« Ça ne nous en a pas empêché. » rétorqua l'homme aux yeux onyx.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Gracia ? » s'inquiéta le plus vieux.

« Rien. »

« Je ne peux pas le lui cacher ! »

« Quitte-la ! »

« Pardon ? » lâcha-t-il horrifié. « Tu sais combien j'aime cette femme, et toi, tu me demandes de la quitter pour une erreur… ? »

« Merci ! » s'indigna Roy.

« Écoute, nous savons tous les deux que ce que nous venons de faire était une erreur. »

« Non, pas pour moi. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais enviede toi. »

« Non Roy. Ce n'est pas possible. Nous sommes deux hommes. Et puis tu as la petite…, Hawkeye c'est ça ? »

« Riza n'à rien avoir avec cette conversation. C'est toi que j'aime Maes, pas elle. »

« Que tu… aimes… ? »

Maes Hughes éclata d'un rire nerveux.

« Tu ne peux pas m'aimer Roy. Je suis un homme ! »

« L'amour n'à rien avoir avec le sexe ! Tu aurais été une femme, je t'aurais aimé de la même façon. C'est toi que j'aime. Pas ton cul ! Merde ! »

Maes resta muet quelques instants.

« Je suis désolé Roy mais je ne suis pas gay. »

« Dixit celui qui vient de se taper son meilleur ami sans avoir rien demandé. Je pourrais presque porter plainte pour viol… Tu crois que ça passerait ? Un homosexuel militaire viol son collègue. »

Maes se redressa et mit une violente baffe à son amant d'une nuit. Avant de se rallonger sur le dos à côté de lui.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça après avoir dit que tu m'aimais. »

« Tu sais très bien que j'étais consentant Maes. Même plus que ça, j'en redemande. »

Roy se tourna sur le côté et, en s'appuyant sur un bras, il posa sa tête sur son poignet droit de façon à pouvoir voir le visage de Maes puis, il laissa sa main gauche faire des cercles autour des pectoraux du jeune homme.

« Roy ? Mais qu'est ce que… ? »

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase, les lèvres de l'alchimiste avaient happée les siennes. Il essaya de se débattre mais Roy le devança. Il s'installa à califourchon sur celui qui fut son meilleur ami et bloqua ses mains avec ses jambes avant de parsemer le corps de son amant de petits baisers fiévreux.

« Arrête Roy ! »

« Pourquoi » fit celui-ci avec une voix… sensuelle « Ce n'est pas bon ? Il me semblait pourtant que tu avais plutôt apprécié tout à l'heure. »

« Pour... Aaaaah ! »

Roy avait commencé à titiller le mamelon de Maes avec sa langue ce qui lui avait fait pousser un petit cri assez sexy aux yeux de l'alchimiste de flamme.

« Han… Arrête Roy… S'il te plait… » réussit-il à articuler entre deux gémissements.

« Tu me dis ça mais… Il n'a pas l'air d'accord… » lui susurra-t-il en désignant l'objet principal de sa convoitise.

« C'est de ta faute aussi… » gémit-il alors que Roy recommençait ses caresses « Si tu t'étais arrêté… » il gémit encore ce qui arracha un petit sourire en coin à son supérieur.

« Mais j'avais envie de te voir comme ça… »

Il remonta lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres avant d'aller jouer avec son nombril.

« Et là ? Tu préfères ? » lui demanda-t-il sachant très bien que c'était son point faible.

« Roy ! Arrête ! »

« C'est trop tard. Il aurait fallu arrêter bien avant d'avoir commencé. »

Roy n'eut même pas besoin de défaire les vêtements de Maes puisqu'ils étaient déjà nus mais il envoya la couverture un peu plus loin dans la tente lui laissant une vue panoramique sur le membre de son amant gonflé par l'excitation que lui avaient prodiguée ses caresses. Il eut ce petit sourire en coin qui avait fait craquer tant de femmes.

« Et bien, qu'est ce que c'est que ça » lui demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Maes n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il sentit la bouche de du jeune homme se refermer sur son sexe.

Roy prenait un malin plaisir à exciter son partenaire le plus possible pour qu'il finisse par le supplier de le laisser le prendre. Il donna de petits coups de langue sur sa verge pour faire monter encore un peu plus la pression.

« Tu veux que je m'arrête ? » demanda-t-il en entendant les gémissements retenus de son ami.

« Roy… »

« Je peux encore le faire. » dit-il en continuant de le masturber.

Il n'eut pour seule réponse que les gémissements de plaisir lâchés par son amant qui ne firent que confirmer ce que Roy pensait : Il en revoulait aussi.

Il recommença sa fellation. Chaque va-et-vient arrachait un gémissement de bien être à son meilleur ami. À son grand étonnement, Roy se retrouva plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait prévu sous Hughes. Celui-ci en avait marre d'être le jouet de ce salopard.

« Tu veux jouer ? D'accord. Moi aussi je veux jouer.

Le noiraud regarda les iris émeraude de son complice et lui sourit. Il ne savait pas s'il avait choisit entre lui et Gracia mais pour le moment, il gagnait.

Le brun affligea à son partenaire les mêmes douces tortures que celui-ci lui avait affligées quelques minutes auparavant. Le jeune alchimiste prit la main gauche de son bourreau et commença à lui lécher les doigts un à un. Quand ils furent assez humides pour lui, le civil les entra les uns après les autres dans l'intimité de son ami avant de les remplacer par sa virilité. Le flamme alchimist émit un petit cri lorsque qu'il sentit son amant s'introduire en lui. Il ne souffrait pas, plus maintenant. Mais il avait été surpris. Il ne pensait pas qu'il prendrait l'initiative si rapidement.

Le lieutenant-colonel enchaina les coups de butoir sous les gémissements de plus en plus fréquents de Mustangqui finit par jouir entre leurs deux corps trempés de sueur. Après quelques vas-et-viens de plus, son partenaire se lâcha, à son tour en lui. Ils retombèrent sur les draps, de nouveau trempé de sueur.

Ce fut la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Jusqu'à ce moment là.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je resterais avec toi, Roy. » affirma-t-il le lendemain matin.

« Je sais. J'espère. » Lui répondit-il tristement

« Je suis désolé. »

Aujourd'hui, Maes Hughes était mort.

Son ancien amant se tenait debout devant la stèle. Il avait attendu que tout le monde parte pour pouvoir lui parler, lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis tant d'années. Il ne sentit pas tout de suite sa présence à ses côtés.

La personne fut pour le moins inattendue. Gracie Hughes, dans sa robe noire se tenait à sa gauche, elle avait laissé Elysia à Scieszka. Après s'être avisé de la présence de la jeune femme, il reposa son regard sur la tombe de son ami.

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous, colonel Mustang. » lui annonça-t-elle tristement.

« Appelez moi Roy, Gracia. »

« Je savais. »

Roy fut surpris. Il n'avait pas besoin de mot pour savoir de quoi elle parlait. Elle savait qu'elle s'était fait comprendre.

« Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu parce que je savais que ça arriverait. »

« Comment ? » lui demanda-t-il simplement.

« Intuition féminine sans doute. Lisez ca, vous comprendrez. A bientôt, Roy. »

« A bientôt, Gracia. »

Il prit la petite enveloppe beige qu'elle lui tendait et attendit qu'elle parte pour l'ouvrir.

Deux choses étaient dedans. Un pendentif et une lettre.

_« Roy,_

_Si tu lis ça, c'est que je dois être mort. _

_Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger donc tu devras découvrir seul ce qui se passe au sein de l'armée. _

_Les frères Elric et ton équipe sont dignes de confiance. Surtout Hawkeye et Havoc._

_Je n'ai jamais oublié ce qui s'était passé à Ishval. _

_J'ai compris il y a quelques temps seulement que si j'avais voulu te repousser ce soir là, j'aurais pu. Je n'étais pas si faible. Je pense que j'en avais envie. Tu m'as toujours attiré Roy. Toujours. J'aimais Gracia à cette époque mais mon amour pour elle a évoluer, je pense qu'elle est maintenant la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eu. Et c'est pareil de son côté. Elle n'a pas été blessé de savoir ce que nous avions fais. Tu te rappelle quand je te l'avais demandé à ce moment là. Tu m'avais répondu simplement : « L'amour ». J'ai compris que l'amour ne venait pas de son plein gré. Qu'il fallait le provoquer. Je ne t'aurais jamais écrit cette lettre si je ne savais pas que tu t'en remettrais. _

_Je t'aime Roy. J'espère que tu pourras être heureux loin de moi et de mon égoïsme. _

_Maes. »_

Après avoir lu la lettre. Roy sourit. Maes avait enfin fait son choix. C'était ce qui le rendait heureux. Il se prépara à sortir du cimetière lorsqu'il vit une personne l'attendre adossé à un arbre. Il se retourna et posa ses iris dorées sur le colonel avant de lui lancer un petit sourire réconfortant.


End file.
